


Time To Wake Up!

by stay_weird_people



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_weird_people/pseuds/stay_weird_people
Summary: This is just a little something that is actually a part of a long fic that I am doing called "You're My Impossible" which is a Taegi fic.  This is focused on some of the background characters and it talks about the stuff that is in the main story.  Basically, it is how 4 of the side ish characters wake up 4 more of the side ish characters.  Very fluff, but you probably won't understand it all if you haven't read my other fic up to the chapter titled "I Want To Protect Him".





	Time To Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're My Impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645750) by [stay_weird_people](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stay_weird_people/pseuds/stay_weird_people). 



** Yugyeom and Youngjae **

 

As soon as they left the apartment the two of them started slowly down the stairs side by side.  It was comfortably silent for a moment before Yugyeom broke the silence, “They told us to go wake up the others, so they could talk to Tae hyung, didn’t they.”

Youngjae smiled widely, “Oh, definitely, the real question is, what do you think they wanted?”

Yugyeom shrugged, “Beats me.  But it definitely has something to do with Yoongi hyung.”

Youngjae looked at the younger, “You really are okay with that whole thing, aren’t you?”

“You mean the Yoongi hyung and Tae hyung thing?” Yugyeom asked, to which Youngjae nodded in reply. “Yeah, I am.”

“What made up your mind about him? I mean when it comes to Taehyung hyung, you aren’t known to be the most trusting person. What made him different?”

Yugyeom didn’t have to think twice about the answer, “When I gave him the brother speech, you know, the ‘you hurt him, and I hurt you’ speech,” Youngjae nodded with a small smile on his face, “he had this look in his eyes… I mean I’m not my brother, but he was completely sure of himself.  Nothing I said got to him and I’m pretty sure that nothing I could ever say would.  He cares about him a lot and I think that Tae hyung feels the same.  They may not realize it yet, or if they do, they’re ignoring it, but I think those two love each other.  And if anyone deserves to be loved like that, it’s my brother.”

Youngjae smiled wide at that as they reached the floor Jin said the apartment was on.  “Well, I couldn’t agree more,” he said as they approached the apartment door. 

Yugyeom looked over at Youngjae with a mischievous smile on his face before turning his attention to the door in front of them.  Then, all of a sudden, they started banging on the door, both yelling a mixture of “Wake up, hyungs!” and their names over their loud pounding.  This continued for a little bit before a very angry looking Jackson flung the door open, seeing them both looking at him with mischievous grins. “Good morning, hyung!” Yugyeom cheerily said with as much innocence as he could muster.

“I was sleeping,” Jackson stated, glaring daggers at the youngest.

“We were aware,” Yugyeom mocked, mimicking Jackson’s tone.

Jackson’s demeanor turned slightly vicious at that. “You need to respect me brat!”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Youngjae said, as Yugyeom smiled as innocently as he possibly could.

“What the hell was that noise?” Mark asked as he emerged from his room, rubbing sleepily at his eyes before making his way to the front door with the others.

“These brats were banging on the door.”

Mark sleepily yawned as he approached them. “Why?”

Jackson looked at the younger two, waiting for the explanation.

“Jin hyung told us to come get you.  He made brunch and-” Youngjae started before being interrupted by the irritated Jackson.

“Well why didn’t you start with that?”

Both Mark and Jackson put on the slippers that were sitting by the front door.  Mark grabbed the apartment key and they were both out of there, Jackson already speeding up the stairs and Mark staying behind to lock up the door first before following the younger.  He saw the dumbfounded looks on Yugyeom and Youngjae’s faces, so before he dashed away from the  two he said, “Trust me.  You will both be like that too once you try Jin hyung’s brunch.”

The excitement only made the two still frozen boys more excited about the feast that they were about to indulge in. They took one glance at each other and ran after their hyungs.

 

** Jimin **

 

Bambam was clearly very nervous about having to go wake up Jungkook and Jimin could tell.  As soon as he opened the door to the apartment, Bambam started looking around fidgeting a little.  It was odd seeing the younger like this, but he hadn’t really been himself for the past couple of days.  Jimin knew that he did get nervous around Jungkook, but he always hid it in jokes and suggestive comments, not to be taken too seriously.

“Um…” he heard from the younger, who was now looking at him. “Where do I go?”

Jimin smiled reassuringly at the younger, knowing how nervous he gestured him to follow him down the hallway. Jimin stopped when he was outside Hobi’s door and pointed to a door a few feet away. “That’s Kookie’s room.”

Bambam nodded shyly fidgeting with hi hands. Jimin looked at him and grabbed his hands looking at him, “It’s okay, Bams.  He won’t get upset with you, you just have to go wake him up and we can go back over to Jin’s, okay?”

Bambam smiled for a second before he took a deep breath and went walked over to Jungkook’s door.  Jimin smiled at him before he very quietly entered Hobi’s bedroom. 

It isn’t the first time he had been inside the room, with the many make-out sessions that went on in there, but that is as far as it ever went.  Jimin hasn’t gotten to wake up next to the older and seeing him so cute and sprawled out on his bed made Jimin’s heart flutter.  He smiled widely and did the first thing he could think of. He jumped on top of him.

“Time to wake up Hobi hyung!” he singsonged not so quietly as he flopped on top of him.

Hobi woke with a start, clearly shaken by the sudden presence of another person jumping on him. He was about to cuss someone out, when he realized it was Jimin. His expression went slightly confused and he closed his eyes sleepily, only opening one when he looked toward the younger.

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you not happy to see me, hyung?” Jimin asked with a pout, both knowing he wasn’t really upset.

Hobi playfully shoved the younger’s shoulder and they both chuckled, “Of course I’m glad to see you.”

“Good,” Jimin beamed.

“Although if you scare me awake like that again, you may not have a boyfriend anymore,” Hobi playfully threatened.

“Aww, don’t say that, hyung,” Jimin whined, latching onto his boyfriend. “You love me too much to do that.”

“I guess you’re right…” They both smiled at that and Hobi kissed Jimin’s head, “But really, what are you doing here?”

“Jin hyung invited all of us over for brunch.  He told me to come get you up so you didn’t complain later.”

“Smart hyung,” Hobi said, nodding in understanding.  Hobi immediately got up and looked over at Jimin sitting on the bed, “Well, come on then.”

Jimin bounced up and wrapped his arms around Hobi’s neck, bringing their lips together in a sweet and innocent kiss.  He pulled back fairly quickly and dropped his arms, quickly grabbing the elder’s hand and intertwining them, “Okay, now we can go.”

Hobi chuckled and smiled at him as they both walked out of the room and headed to the apartment across the hall.

 

** Bambam **

 

Bambam nervously walked up to Jungkook’s room.  Normally, given this task, he would make it into some kind of a prank that everyone would laugh about when they recounted the story to them.  At least that’s what would have happened if Bambam was feeling like his normal self, and if this wasn’t Jungkook.

All of his friends knew about his huge crush on the younger.  I mean, he wasn’t that secretive about it, so there were probably a lot of people that knew about it.  He was playful and flirty with Jungkook more often than not and he loved the way that he could make him blush, but he figured that it was only because he embarrassed him, since the younger never did anything.  He never flirted back, he hardly even acknowledged his attempts.  He came to accept the fact that he was probably the only one who felt something.

Now, standing outside Jungkook’s bedroom he was nervous, he timidly knocked on the door a couple of times, but heard nothing, so he slowly cracked the door open.  “Kookie?”

He saw the younger curled up on his bed half covered with a big comforter.  He looked so peaceful and Bambam’s heart fluttered a little, before he shook his head and brought himself back to reality.  He walked into the younger’s room feeling like he was completely invading Jungkook’s privacy, just by being in his room.  It was simple and fairly clean, and it just screamed Jungkook.  It was kind of how he imagined it would be. 

Bambam slowly walked up to the bed and bent down, nudging at Jungkook a little bit, “Kookie?”

Jungkook shifted in his bed, cracking one eye open softly before immediately closing it again.  All of a sudden, Bambam felt Jungkook grab his arm and he froze in the spot.  He was holding it gently but firm and Bambam was surprised when he felt him tug on it.  He fell forward onto the bed next to Jungkook and the younger smiled, eyes still closed. “Hi, Bams.”

Bambam felt all of the air leave his lungs, and he choked out one more “Kookie?”. Jungkook’s eyes snapped open at that, startling the both of them and he sat straight up in his bed, knocking Bambam off balance and sending him toppling onto the floor with a loud bang, and a grunt from the impact.

“Bams?” Jungkook said as he turned toward the boy on the floor, who was still trying to catch his bearings. He reached out his hand to the elder and apologized, “Sorry, Bams.”

Bambam winced a little, but ultimately gave a small, slightly pained smile to the younger, “No, it’s my fault I shouldn’t have scared you like that.”

“What are you even doing here, Bambam?”

Bambam rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood up, “Um, Jin hyung wanted me to come get you.”

“Why couldn’t he have texted me or come himself?” Jungkook asked without thinking.

Bambam looked away from him, trying not to feel hurt by the fact that Jungkook obviously didn’t want him to wake him up. “Sorry, he just asked, and I said okay, but I won’t do it again.  I guess I’ll see you over there,” Bambam shyly replied as he walked over to the door.

Jungkook scrambled off of his bed and caught Bambam’s wrist before he could leave. “Wait!” the other immediately stopped and turned around.  Bambam looked down at his wrist and back up to Jungkook’s face, confusion in his eyes. Jungkook dropped his wrist and shyly looked back at the elder, pink flushing his cheeks. 

“I- I didn’t mean it like that.  I’m actually glad that it was you I got to wake up to.”

“What?” Bambam asked, eyes filling with hope.

Jungkook sighed before he looked straight into his eyes. “I- I like you, Bams. I like you a lot.  I’m happy that you were the first person I got to see today.  You may not feel the same and that’s fine, but-”

His words were cut off as Bambam connected their lips together, hugging his neck tightly.  The kiss was sweet and innocent, but it was quickly cut short when Bambam grabbed Jungkook’s shoulders and pulled him back. “Wait… Are you serious? Like are you playing with me? Because that would be a really shitty thing to do.”

Jungkook, still surprised by the kiss that just happened, looked at him with a confused face, “Why would I kid about something like that?”

“I don’t know, I just never thought you liked me like that.”

“Well, neither did I.”

“Really? I didn’t really hide it.”

“I thought you were just kidding.”

“Well, I wasn’t,” Bambam said, looking slightly offended.

“I know that now,” Jungkook countered.

“Yes, you do.”

They both smiled at that before Bambam gave him one more quick peck and skipped out the door of his room. Jungkook was still a little frozen, not quite believing that all of that happened. 

“You coming?” he heard being yelled from the living room and he smiled to himself.

He put on his slippers and joined Bambam, grabbing the hand that was held out for him when he approached, and they walked hand in hand out the apartment door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) I hope you liked this little piece of fluff that I've got here. It was just something I thought of doing after finishing the last chapter that I posted. I thought it was a really fluffy and cute idea and i hope you enjoy :) The question for this is: are you more of a morning person or a night person?
> 
> Have a good day/night! :) < 3


End file.
